


At Night

by windelove



Category: Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windelove/pseuds/windelove
Summary: 虫2后，大概有微剧透本质还是个PWP





	At Night

“Mr Stark…”  
Peter还未完全长开的脸上染上了绯红，胯下的炙热的肿胀几乎快要顶开他的牛仔裤。  
他整个人团缩在自己的单人床上，身体的燥热随着时间一点一点增加，终于再也忍不住地蹭动起身体，向身后另一个火热的身体靠去。  
“Mr Stark…”Peter原本的奶音因为情欲而变得沙哑，“碰碰我…”

宽厚而温暖的手掌伸向他的腰间，熟念地解开他的裤头，露出里面纯白的棉内裤，“Hey，Kid，”Tony停下了继续入侵的动作，仅仅只是在棉质内裤那块鼓胀之处打着圈，“我差点忘记了，你经历了 Blip，你还只有16岁。”  
“求您，帮帮我，Mr Stark…”  
Peter的声音里已经带上了几份急切，不大的单人床上挤上一个成年男人和一个半大少年本来就已经十分拥挤，这时候他更是急躁地用自己的后背紧紧贴住Tony的胸口，用自己的身体磨蹭着对方的，紧绷的身体随着他自己的动作颤栗着，“求求您…”

Tony却没有满足他的诉求，只是有一下没一下地用带着茧的指尖拨弄着Peter的鼓胀，“放松点，不要那么急躁，感受它…”  
但这样的挑逗不但没有办法满足他的欲望，反而将少年的欲火点得更加旺盛，他主动地用自己的手握住那双大手，把他带到自己的裤头所在。  
欲望让他的脑袋涨得发疼，耳边甚至出现了嗡嗡的耳鸣声，他已经无法去想什么，他甚至用上了自己的“Peter力量”，抓着Tony的手就是一拉，把他的欲望解放了出来。  
“那么主动？”温热的气息撒在了了Peter的脸边。  
之前的动作让Peter燃尽了他最后的理智和力量，他整个人都瘫软下来整个人倒在了Tony怀中，Peter的脸变得通红，眼角湿润，双腿更是不停地绞动摩擦着，另一手带着Tony的手握住了自己的欲望，另一手则是往自己后方探去。  
一阵阵强烈的麻痒袭来，越是磨蹭身体里充斥的欲望开始变得更加强烈，想用手触摸自己的身体，想用手指戳进自己后穴。

“我们约好的，得等你成年。所以还不可以。但我可以让你舒服点。”Tony用指尖按在了已经开始湿润的铃口，带着黏液蹭动起来，每一次动作都将Peter顶端的透明液体抹得更开。  
身经百战的花花公子自然知道应该如何取悦一个青春期男孩的身体，仅仅只是指尖稍稍用力，就引得身下的男孩发出一声急促的惊呼，原本已经被泪水模糊的双眼也瞪得浑圆。  
“不要…这样…受不了…”Peter摇起了头，早已红润的眼睛带着泪水摆动着，媚眼如丝。  
“那你还敢这样引火？”  
Tony的手指开始绕着Peter龟头下的软沟画着圈，不时用手指圈住整条软沟，瞬间撸动一下。  
“我...这太过了...”  
“因为你还是个Kid啊。”Tony叹出一口气，他的声音也因为压抑的情欲而变得沙哑，“你这样我也很为难啊。”  
往日总是带着些许羞涩的Peter今天大胆异常，他主动地转过头，将自己的薄唇送到Tony的面前。  
再也不愿放过送上门的美味，他一口叼住送上门的香软，先舔舐了一番那柔软的薄唇，直到把它们甜得红肿才探入对方的口内，撬开贝齿，巡视起自己的领地。  
另一手也开始顺着Peter的背脊抚摸起来，一路向下，精实的肌理，柔韧的窄腰，微微拱起的背脊，再往下，就是那异常圆润翘挺的屁股。  
“是不是在空中荡久了还能锻炼臀大肌？”Tony轻笑了一声，拍打起那手感异常饱满的翘臀。  
Peter早已控制不住自己的动作，他的手指抓上了Tony的衬衣，他主动地打开了自己毫无遮蔽的腿，抬起的膝盖根式在Tony的腰间磨蹭着，急切地将自己的身体紧紧贴上对方的。

“好吧，但我可不打算做到最后。”Tony一把抓住腰间作乱的膝盖，解开了自己的裤头，坚硬的火热立马谈了出来。“用你的腿夹好。"  
他用力地讲Peter拉向自己，早已坚硬的欲望直挺挺地插在Peter的腿间，手掌则是重新握住了Peter的分身。  
Tony的指尖抚过Peter已经红肿的眼角，"别心急，等你成年之后，就算你哭着求我，我也只会让你哭得更大声而已。“  
说完这句话的Tony用狂暴的速度抽插起来，他的手和腰身一起运动着。

终于在Peter连指尖都绷紧的同时，Tony腾出了原本搂住他那精瘦腰身的手，食指精准异常地侵入了Peter的后穴，整根没入，然后用力一勾，撸动Peter欲望的那手同时猛然收紧，用几乎要握断他欲望的力道快速撸动着。  
身下的撞击也变得越来越迅猛，随着Tony一下下的定金·5，泪水和唾液都顺着Peter的脸庞流下，他的后穴一下一下收缩着，甚至主动地绞紧了Tony的手指，他自己更是主动地吧手伸到胸前，在胸口无意识地揉搓着，不是还划过那几近通红的乳首。  
神智仿佛被快感包围着，越来越快，越来越多的快乐积累着，扶摇直上…  
“让我射...”  
他早已把理智抛开，身体也已经接近极限，满足的叹息从他红润的嘴唇吐出，突然喘息陡然身高，Peter的身体猛然绷直，后背瞬间弓起，整个人仿佛一张拉开的弓一般紧紧绷紧，变成一道弧形，头颅极力向后仰去，白色的液体随着无声的尖叫喷射而出。  
最后脱力的少年整个人坠向床铺。

只想吃肉的千万不要往下看！！！！

↓  
↓  
↓  
↓

Peter的棕色的眼睛已经涣散，他摸索着摁下自己手腕上的按钮，一声微不可闻的轻响之后，蓝色的光芒开始出现，再消散而去，露出Peter那间小小的凌乱的房间。  
直到整个房间重归黑暗，Peter才再次让呼吸变得缓和，手心的白浊在昏暗的房间中显得格外刺眼。  
但他的身体仍在颤抖，无法自制地颤抖着，生理的泪水随着抽泣夹杂进了痛苦的眼泪浸湿了整个眼眶，他紧紧地咬住了嘴唇，不让那些呜咽声跑出自己的咽喉。  
“Tony，I missed you...”

PS：私设虫2之后PP用二构虚构了Tony的影像治疗自己的PTSD，A3前虫向Tony告白，但Tony以虫未成年搪塞了过去，没有然后了。

水表已拆，不收快递！


End file.
